At All Costs
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Tomomasa has been jailed for murder! What is Takamichi prepared to do in order for Tomomasa's freedom? Tomo x Taka pairing.


**At All Costs**

By: Shin Sankai

Author Notes: This story goes out to my Oneesan. Tanjoubi Omedetto!

Completed in June 2008

* * *

Tachibana no Tomomasa woke late in the day, teal orbs peering out from beneath thick blankets to gaze upon his surroundings. It wasn't long before he realised and remembered that he'd stayed the evening once again at Fujiwara no Takamichi's estate.

"Takamichi...?" He called out to his younger companion, slowly sitting up in the futon. Tomomasa's eyes fell upon a note resting on some clothing on the low table within Takamichi's private quarters. The General rose from the covers, naked as the day he was born, he walked on silent feet to pick up the note, flipping it open to read it.

_Tomomasa,_

_I wished for you to rest more, knowing today was a rare day off for you. Akiko-san will serve you a meal when you have finished bathing. I do hope you approve of the clothing. I had it specifically tailored just for you. Also, please make sure you return to your estate and inform Haruka-san of your whereabouts. You know how much she worries about you. And then...come and find me. I'll leave early so we can spend the afternoon together. I'll be waiting for you._

_Takamichi._

Placing down the endearing note, Tomomasa picked up the clothing and padded quietly towards the outside bathhouse after he placed on a thin yukata belonging to Takamichi. He passed the only male assistant living in Takamichi's estate who bid him good morning and likewise, Tomomasa did the same. For those that worked for both of the court officials, it wasn't rare to see either one of the men at the others estate so an extra bath, meal and clothing was always provided. This however had been the first time Tomomasa had remained in Takamichi's estate without the younger courtier with him. It was a new experience for the elder man as he slid the bathhouse door open and closed it shut once he was inside. Stripping himself of the light yukata, Tomomasa placed his new clothing aside and began washing.

Drenching cold water over his skin, Tomomasa clipped his damp teal wavy locks of hair atop his head and rose to his feet as he stepped into the heated water to relax his muscles. The General slouched in the tub, sinking into the water so the warm liquid brushed across his chin.

Tomomasa had to admit that while he felt lonely that Takamichi was not with him, he also felt a great sense of trust coming from the younger official to allow him to remain in his estate alone. It was as though Takamichi was accepting that his estate also belonged to Tomomasa himself. The sudden thought made Tomomasa's heart beat rapidly within his chest, something it very rarely did over his 30 odd years of living.

"Tomomasa-sama...?"

"Hai?" The General called back as he knew the voice behind the closed shoji.

"I am afraid I must attend to some business, but have left your meal within the dining quarters. If there is anything you require, Midori-san and Hana-chan should be able to assist you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Akiko-san." Tomomasa replied gentlemanly back and watched the shadow of the elder woman disappear. Akiko used to work within his own estate, however when Takamichi had suddenly come into his life, she had been the one to look after the young boy when Tomomasa was away on business. When the Vice Minister for Civil Affairs had acquired his own estate, Tomomasa had asked Akiko-san to go with Takamichi, he secretly knowing how much the elder woman mothered the forest green haired man. The other two women whom lived in Takamichi's estate were a mother and daughter pair who had lost their husband and father in battle. Takamichi had taken it upon himself to allow the two of them to live within his estate.

Tomomasa rose from the heated water, padding to where his new clothing sat and quickly towelled himself dry. The General donned fundoshi and then placed on a crisp white undergarment. Next came the plain black hakama, the material feeling cool and silky smooth against his refreshed skin. When Tomomasa lifted the haori and kimono to look upon the detail of it, he was pleasantly surprised that it too was black in colour but was thickly outlined in stunning teal and forest green stripes. On the back of both garments was Tomomasa's family crest, woven intricately into the expensive material. The General donned the garments, splaying his hands against the material as he pictured the flustered Takamichi trying to pick out material that would compliment the General's appearance. The thought sent a smile to Tomomasa's lips as he exited the bathhouse and headed for the dining quarters.

Just as Akiko-san stipulated, a covered tray sat on a table waiting for him. Sitting down Tomomasa lifted the cover and found miso soup, rice and fish beneath. There was also a small plate of sweets since Akiko-san knew exactly what type Tomomasa liked and indulged him with the confectionaries every time he visited. Tomomasa began to eat the offered food when he heard muffled voices moving down the hallway of the main building.

"Mama, answer me!" The pouting whine was none other then Hana-chan. She was an impressionable age of 13, but Tomomasa was certain she'd grow into a beautiful woman just by looking at her mother.

"We have much to do Hana-chan, so can you leave your questions for later?"

"Demo..."

"Alright, what is it you wish to ask?" Midori-san had sighed as the two of them had stopped just before the opened shoji of the dining room where Tomomasa was seated.

"Do you think Tomomasa-sama would ever marry a commoner?" A fine teal eyebrow rose as the topic of discussion happened to be him.

"This question again?" Midori-san mumbled. "Hana-chan, whether Tomomasa-sama married or not for whatever reasons is none of our business."

"Mama..."

"He has been nothing but kind to us for many years now and speaking of him in such ways is disrespectful. Have I, Akiko-san and Takamichi-sama not taught you anything over the years?"

"Demo..." Hana-chan had begun but was once again cut off by her admonishing mother.

"Tomomasa-sama is too old for you. He also has far more pressing matters to be concerned with then having a young girl who hasn't even come of age becoming infatuated with him. And don't give me such a look as it will not work on me."

"I was merely curious Mama." Tomomasa could just see the adorable pout on the young girls face as they padded on tabi covered feet closer towards the dining quarters.

"Such matters are not our business as I said before Hana-chan. And besides, no one can set there sights on Tomomasa-sama when his eyes and heart are already focused on another."

"Eeeeh? Are you saying Tomomasa-sama is in love? With who Mama? Are they good enough?"

"Someone like Takamichi-sama is definitely what Tomomasa-sama needs."

"Huh?" The General who was being spoken about wasn't quite sure how to feel when one of Takamichi's house assistants knew of their relationship. It only bothered him slightly in the event of what would occur when Takamichi found out his assistants knew of their private relationship together. The Vice Minister was a very private young man and the General wasn't sure as to whether he should make the topic known or not. He also wasn't sure how he felt when a word such as 'love' seemed to be used so casually when on several occasions, including today, it felt more then just love was being portrayed to him by the younger man.

"You are still young, so don't dwell on such matters. Now stop your foolish talking and lets get back to work."

"Hai..."

"To-Tomomasa-sama!!!" Teal orbs rose to see the two women standing at the opened shoji. "I...We...didn't realise you were here."

"It is alright, I quite enjoyed the conversation."

"I apologise." The General watched Midori bow low as she apologised over and over. "I was trying to stop Hana-chan from speaking such things as your business is not our business. Please accept my apology!" Tomomasa placed down the chopsticks and rose to his feet. He picked up one of the sweets before padding quietly over to the two women, Midori-san having made Hana-chan bow with her.

"I am surprised how observant you are Midori-san." The two women rose to their short heights, brown eyes peering up at the lightly smiling General. It was then he watched the two women sigh lightly as they noticed Tomomasa was not offended at all by the talks. "Hana-chan..." The teal haired court official softly voiced, his unoccupied hand resting atop the 13 year olds head. "You will grow up to be a most beautiful lady and you'll meet someone who only has their sights set on you, this I guarantee."

"But not Tomomasa-sama?" Tomomasa shook his head lightly. Child affection towards him was bringing back fond memories of the last child whom had fallen in love with him, only that time, the child had succeeded in grabbing his full attention.

"Iie, it is exactly what your mother stipulated, my already having someone I truly care for."

"You...will always look out for me though right?" The pleading eyes, dewy with tears and the pout on the lips made the image of a young Takamichi flash before Tomomasa's eyes before he nodded affirmatively.

"Takamichi and I will always look after you and your mother; Akiko-san and Haruhiko-san as well."

"Arigatou!" The 13 year old voiced happily and skipped off, calling for her mother to hurry up as they had much work to do.

"I am so sorry Tomomasa-sama."

"It is quite alright. It brings back many pleasant memories of another who was just like her, though a little bit more stubborn."

"Takamichi-sama?"

"Hai." After a small amount of silence, Tomomasa spoke again. "I ask of you one thing Midori-san." Teal orbs locked with brown ones.

"Hai?"

"Please do not let Takamichi know that you are aware of our relationship." He watched the young mother's head tilt at his request. "Takamichi is a very private man...and I would hate for others to judge him by a mere relationship he is part of. Having his character questioned is something Takamichi takes very much to heart. If he is saddened in any way I..."

"I understand Tomomasa-sama." Midori interrupted the General's speech, knowing where it was going. "I am more then happy to look the other way."

"Arigatou."

"I also would like you to know that I will never pass judgement on you or Takamichi-sama. What you have together is very special indeed and I am more then glad that your flirting is now directed at only one person."

"I can still flirt." The two of them walked down the hallway together. Midori-san laughed lightly at Tomomasa's response, knowing this to be very true.

"Of course, but when in the presence of Takamichi-sama you restrain yourself from doing so saving it just for him."

"You _are _observant Midori-san." Tomomasa was at the entrance to the main building and placed on tabi socks and zori sandals. "Itekimasu..."

"Itadashai Tomomasa-sama." With a nod of the head the General left Takamichi's estate.

Tomomasa was casually walking through the streets of Kyou, nodding his head here and there to passers-by that he knew. He felt the eyes of many women looking him up and down in his new attire, many wondering as to why he was not within his usual flower kimono and robes. Those specific garments where of course still within Takamichi's estate, being expertly washed and taken care of by Midori-san and Akiko-san.

The teal haired man's stroll through the streets of Kyou was interrupted when several of his guard came into view. When his guard surrounded him, teal orbs instantly fixed on his second-in-command.

"Akanishi, what seems to be the problem?" Tomomasa's ears instantly picked up the sound of chains clinking, eyes focusing on shackles that were presented to him by a very uncomfortable army officer.

"General Tachibana no Tomomasa," A teal eyebrow rose at the formality being used. "Under the order of the Emperor of Kyou I have been summoned by the court to place you under arrest." It was now that many people had begun to gather around Tomomasa and the eight guards who were surrounding him.

"I don't understand Akanishi. What have I done that warrants my arrest? This I deserve to know." Tomomasa did not back away when his second-in-command came closer with the chains.

"Gou no Fumihiko has been found murdered."

"What? When? How?" Tomomasa was shocked to hear of this. Gou no Fumihiko had been a man from his past, a man he had seen the night he was heading for Takamichi's place. They had a bit of a scuffle because Fumihiko had wanted revenge for he had been exiled from Kyou. Tomomasa had insisted that Fumihiko leave Kyou at once or he would be forced to arrest him. They had parted ways soon after Tomomasa voiced this.

"Such circumstances I am unable to divulge General. There is much I don't know or understand. All I know is we were ordered to find you and arrest you."

"If that is your order then so be it." Tomomasa placed out his arms freely, observing the look of horror rush across several of his soldiers.

"General...I don't like this at all." Akanishi voiced while he unlocked the chains.

"You and me both Akanishi, however you must follow procedure at all costs. Arrest me."

"I...understand General." It was like a defiant click as chains clinched around Tomomasa's wrists and ankles. His eyes did not move from the overcast sky, not wishing to see the looks on his soldiers' faces, nor those that belonged to men, women and children that knew him in passing.

"Take me to the Imperial Palace." Tomomasa was quietly led to the palace, his soldiers around him all quiet, but all were extremely agitated. He was certain that his soldiers had no idea what was going on and many would be angered that they were ordered to arrest their General.

"What is going on here?" The group stopped at the Imperial Palace gates at the sound of a very familiar voice. Eyes turned to see Minamoto no Yorihisa standing near the gates, cloth over his shoulder as he'd been wiping sweat from his brow. Obviously the man had been training.

"Yorihisa, do not interfere." Tomomasa voiced, watching a look of disbelief cross over the samurai's handsome features when he found the General bound by chains.

"What is the meaning of this?" The blue haired samurai spoke, following the quiet guard into the Imperial Palace and all the way to a private holding cell where Tomomasa was placed. The General's chains were attached to the wall and flooring as he sat on the ground, arms raised above his head. Yorihisa had grabbed fistfuls of Akanishi's clothing, demanding to know what was going on, but the second-in-command to Tomomasa's guard had left without a word.

"Leave it be Yorihisa."

"I will not!" Yorihisa yelled; displeasure visible as the samurai paced the floor outside the holding cell. "Why have you been locked up?"

"It appears someone from my past has been murdered. I am now a suspect."

"Absurd! Where is their proof? They cannot arrest someone without it! I will find out more."

"Yorihisa!" Tomomasa watched the samurai rush from the area, he having risen to try and stop the man, but his chained hands and ankles dropped him back to the stone flooring with a loud thump. Tomomasa let out a sigh and rested his head against the wall; eyes trained to the small barred window and noticed it had begun to rain.

Yorihisa dashed through the Imperial Palace grounds, his legs taking him towards the Archives Office. He was certain that no one knew of Tomomasa's arrest except the few in the elder man's Guard and several court officials. Yorihisa wasn't about to let this sudden news become available to anyone and only decided on one person that truly needed to be informed...and that was none other then Fujiwara no Takamichi, Vice Minister for Civil Affairs.

Puffing for air, Yorihisa came to a sudden stop at the entrance to the Archives Office. He rapped on the shoji and was soon created by one of Ministers and Vice Minister's assistants.

"Ah, Minamoto-san, how can I help you?" The younger man voiced with a pleasant smile as greeting to the samurai.

"Is Takamichi-dono currently in?" Yorihisa asked, having already removed his shoes as he padded inside, not really waiting for an answer.

"Eh, ah, of course. He is currently with the Minister right now. They've been quite busy all morning, ah, Minamoto-san wait!" The young assistant was trying to stop the barging Yorihisa from entering the Minister's office but to no avail.

"I apologise for the intrusion." Yorihisa voiced as he slid the shoji across, watching as gold and brown eyes turned to look over at him. Takamichi had been leaning over the desk, looking down at a scroll with the Minister on the other side of the desk but stood to attention at seeing Yorihisa.

"Yorihisa-san, what seems to the problem?" Takamichi had questioned the blue haired samurai.

"May I have a moment of your time?"

"Can it wait Yorihisa-san? The Minister and I are just..."

"_Please Takamichi-dono!?!_" Golden orbs had widened at the shouted request. There appeared to be a hint of desperation within Yorihisa's voice and Takamichi turned his eyes to the silently blinking Minister.

"I apologise Minister, but would you mind if we suspended our talks for now?"

"Not at all Takamichi-kun, it appears pressing matters have arisen that require your presence." The forest green haired courtier bowed to his superior and then left the office with Yorihisa, whom had once again apologised to the Minister for intruding at such a time.

Takamichi quietly followed the seemingly agitated Yorihisa and waited patiently for the samurai to speak. Though it was currently raining, neither man had thought about bringing an umbrella to shield them. It appeared that whatever was going on was obviously serious enough for the blue haired warrior to come looking for him. Takamichi stopped walking behind the taller man when he stopped on a nearby deserted bridge. It was there he observed Yorihisa take in a deep breath before turning his violet eyes to his golden ones.

"Tomomasa-dono has been arrested." To say that shock ripped through Takamichi's being was an understatement. Those simple words stopped the younger man's heart as he stared incredulously at the samurai. "I haven't a clue what is going on, but for some reason Tomomasa-dono has been placed in a holding cell within the Imperial Palace by orders of some court officials." Takamichi needn't hear anymore as his feet were already running towards the palace grounds.

Tomomasa's chains clinked against the stone walls, a hiss coming from the General as he felt his skin pinch against the metal. He was certain that a thin layer of his skin on his wrists were being worn off by the offending shackles. Not to mention the fact that having your arms above your head was giving him a slight shoulder ache as well.

The General's thoughts were interrupted when he could hear muffled conversation going on. It wasn't long before hurried footsteps were heading towards his holding cell. Teal orbs noticed a drenched and puffing Takamichi looking through the bars at him.

"That Yorihisa..." Tomomasa mumbled in exasperation for the samurai who worked under his command. The clinking of keys caught the elder man's attention and he watched as a soldier unlocked the cell at Takamichi's command and allowed the two men to speak.

"Tomomasa..." Takamichi began, dropping to his knees as he looked upon the tense General.

"You shouldn't be here." Tomomasa had begun, but he was soon cut off by Takamichi shaking his head at him.

"I am the Vice Minister for Civil Affairs Tomomasa...and furthermore I am a concerned friend. I need for you to inform me of what is going on here." At the pleading look on the younger man's face, Tomomasa let off another sigh before going into an explanation that he'd been arrested for murdering a former soldier of Kyou. The General admitted that the two of them had joined the same Guard, but Gou no Fumihiko and he never got on, this being fact and Tomomasa would never deny it as others witnessed it. As Tomomasa continued in his story, he informed Takamichi that Fumihiko was a traitor to Kyou and ended up being a spy for another nation. When Tomomasa took his findings to his General, the elder man asked Tomomasa to lead an investigation against Fumihiko in order to gain hard evidence. After several days Tomomasa gained what he needed in order for Fumihiko to be exposed and the man was banished from Kyou, never to return.

"I...see..." Takamichi quietly spoke. "And this is the man that has been murdered? This...Gou no Fumihiko?"

"Yes." Tomomasa voiced without emotion. "I saw Fumihiko around the streets of Kyou and confronted him that if he did not leave within 24 hours I would have to arrest him under the orders of the previous Emperor. I gave him the chance to flee, however Fumihiko had decided that he would not leave until he took revenge upon his exile from Kyou."

"Revenge?"

"Aa, against me or the previous Emperor I am not sure. I was the one that found out he was plotting to have Okami's father, who was then the Emperor back then, assassinated. I as a soldier of Kyou would never allow such a thing to happen and personally lead the investigation. Okami's father back then did not give out the death sentence and instead exiled Fumihiko from Kyou. Under his orders Fumihiko was to never return, but if he did...and any soldiers of Kyou located his whereabouts they were under strict instructions to arrest him and then death would be the only answer for him."

"When did you see him Tomomasa?"

"On my way to your estate." Tomomasa could see the look of hurt rush through the younger byakko hachiyou's eyes at only hearing about this now.

"I honestly believed it was useless banter coming from Fumihiko. Granted I am upset at myself that we did scuffle for a moment." Golden orbs widened at Tomomasa's confession. He needn't ask for an explanation as the army officer continued. "After I had informed Fumihiko that he should leave Kyou or measures would be taken to have him arrested, it was then he informed me that he'd been watching my every move. He'd been keeping track of my whereabouts for sometime now and noticed how much I frequented your estate. It was then he decided to verbally threaten you and that I could not take. I pushed him against the wall of a nearby building and ordered him not to lay a hand on you, for if he did, we would be having more then just words."

"Tomomasa..."

"The scuffle was pointless. He did it to see my reaction and I fell right into his trap. I let him go and wandered on my way towards your estate. I can vaguely remember you waking early to leave for the Archives Office. You tucked the futon blankets around me before bidding me farewell, this I can half recall in my light sleep. You'd left soon after and the peace and quiet of your estate allowed me to fall deep into slumber. I did as you asked of me in your letter and was walking through the streets of Kyou heading for my estate when I was surrounded by some of my soldiers. Akanishi had orders from some of the courtiers to arrest me and that is when we had a run in with Yorihisa whom then obviously informed you of my arrest."

"I will get to the bottom of this Tomomasa. I as the Vice Minister and as your friend will begin an investigation at once! There is no way you can be held here without sufficient evidence."

"I would much prefer you to dry off Takamichi. You are soaked to the bone and likely to catch a cold." Tomomasa observed the usually in control Vice Minister huff and roll his eyes at his words.

"Honestly Tomomasa, my drenched clothing is far less important then your current situation! You should be thinking of ways to prove your innocence."

"I can only do so much chained to these walls." Tomomasa watched his partner frown as his golden orbs glanced to his wrists and ankles. "And secondly, I am only thinking of the well-being of my most important person." The General observed Takamichi sigh at his words before rising to his feet.

"I am going to ask for the help of Yorihisa and several of your Guard Tomomasa. We will find out what is going on, but for now please remain calm as you have us on your side."

"Takamichi..."

"I will ask for an audience with Mikado and those that ordered your arrest. I will demand to see the evidence that has placed you as Fumihiko-san's murderer."

"Takamichi..." Tomomasa began again, trying to get the now pacing Vice Minister's attention.

"Ah, I can be your alibi Tomomasa!"

"I cannot ask you to do such a thing."

"Why on earth not?" Takamichi all but shouted, finally having stopped pacing to turn his large golden orbs to look down at the lightly smiling face of his companion.

"I would never ask you to expose our relationship for your sake Takamichi. I, myself, do not care who knows of us, but for you it would cause trouble. The very knowledge could be used against you...and that I would never want."

"Tomomasa..."

"I am certain that your brains and the help of Yorihisa and my Guard will soon find my innocence and present it to the court." After a small pause Tomomasa continued. "While I am confined to this cell, can you send word to my estate...and yours that I am out of Kyou on business? I do not wish for anyone to know what is going on."

"As you wish." After a pause, Tomomasa watched Takamichi divert his attention. "Guard!" The younger man had yelled and waited for a soldier to come into view.

"Release him from his shackles."

"Demo..." The man began, but the authority in Takamichi's voice stopped him instantly.

"I am the Vice Minister for Civil Affairs and I will be leading tis investigation. This man is under my care and even though he has been arrested without evidence or knowledge being present to myself or the court, he has faithfully resigned himself to this cell and yet he has been treated like a sentence has already been placed upon him by being chained to the wall and floor. I demand the shackles to be removed under the order of the Minister for Civil Affairs!" A teal eyebrow rose at Takamichi's rant. He was even more surprised when the soldier entered the holding cell and removed the chains from his ankles and wrists. Soon afterwards, the soldier removed himself from the cell.

"I feel so loved."

"This is hardly the time to be joking Tomomasa!" Takamichi snapped at the General, but his irate mood soon wavered at the saddened look within teal orbs.

"I will get you out of here Tomomasa." Takamichi stepped forward and placed his hands protectively over Tomomasa's wrists, slender fingers brushing gently over broken skin. "Wait for me, ne?" Tomomasa could do nothing but nod at Takamichi's request, feeling the warmth of the younger man disappear as he left the holding cell, not once looking back at him.

Days had turned into an entire week as Tomomasa waited...and waited in his holding cell as others worked around the clock trying to find out the ins and outs of what had occurred the night Gou no Fumihiko had been murdered. Tomomasa himself was agitated that he was not there to oversee the investigation, nor had any news reached him on any findings either. He'd received a visit from Akanishi and Yorihisa, but not once since the day he was arrested did he see Takamichi. As Tomomasa paced in the holding cell, still wearing the same clothing he'd been arrested in, teal hair messily tied back into a low ponytail, his eyes turned to the overcast sky watching the heavy rain falling from the dark clouds. It had been raining the day Takamichi had promised that he would get him out of here. Tomomasa sat on the ground once more, leaning his back and head against the stone wall and closed his eyes. He never missed much in his 30 odd years of living, but he knew for certain that when golden orbs and a gentle smile were not looking his way, he truly felt completely alone.

Noise jolted Tomomasa from his musings as he opened his eyes and stood on his feet once more. Akanishi came into view along with four other soldiers from another guard.

"Please step forward and raise your arms out front General Tachibana." Tomomasa did as was ordered of him and he found his slowly healing wrists once again shackled in chains...and the same went for his ankles.

"Akanishi...?" The General began but his second-in-command cut him off.

"A court hearing is in progress. You've been asked to make an appearance now that Fujiwara-dono is about to make his plea for your innocence. Please follow me."

As Tomomasa walked the hallways in the Imperial Palace, it felt like he was being sentenced to death as many soldiers lined the corridors, watching silently as he walked on by. As he drew closer to the court rooms, Tomomasa's teal orbs found three other hachiyou members standing near the doorway. Eisen-sama, Inori and Yasuaki quietly watched as the double shoji was slid across and Tomomasa was lead through the seated courtiers and instructed to kneel before the court. Mikado sat up front with advisor's at his sides as well as other higher up courtiers. Teal orbs glanced around the large room and finally stopped on Takamichi whom was reading over some scrolls. Anyone that knew the Vice Minister closely would notice how frazzled and tired he seemed, but it appeared there was no way Takamichi would rest until Tomomasa was freed. The very thought made Tomomasa's heart clench in his chest.

"General Tachibana no Tomomasa is now present." Akanishi voiced to the onlookers, teal orbs observing as Takamichi jerked his head up, and their eyes locking as it was apparent the younger man hadn't even taken notice of his arrival previously.

"Vice Minister for Civil Affairs, Fujiwara no Takamichi, you may now begin your case." Mikado had voiced with authority. All watched as Takamichi placed on a straight face and edged his glasses up the ridge of his nose before he stepped forward and pleaded Tomomasa was innocent. The court room was quiet as Takamichi took to the floor, going over his investigations and findings in a stern and crisp manner, not once showing any emotion that could be used against him.

All the while, Tomomasa sat kneeling on his shins, chains once again digging into his skin. When he listened to several court officials begin to question Takamichi, who had to repeat his case several times, the General had had enough.

"I ask the court to seriously think over what they are doing here today. Are you going to sit here, facing a fellow respected court official and label him a murderer? Tachibana no Tomomasa is a General in the Emperor's army. Not only this, he is also a personal friend to the Emperor himself. Why would he commit a crime? Furthermore, a man like Tachibana no Tomomasa would never make a mistake with leaving traces of evidence behind. What would he have to gain from doing such a thing as committing murder to someone who was exiled from Kyou?"

"Takamichi, enough." Eyes turned to look over at Tomomasa. His own were closed as he took in several deep breaths before rising to his feet. "I wish for the court to allow me to be heard." There was silence before Mikado gave his approval. Takamichi gulped down the lump in his throat as he sat down, hands clasped tightly in his lap when Tomomasa glanced about the court room, his shackles echoing throughout the court.

"I thank you all for allowing me to be heard." Tomomasa began, bowing before the courtiers who were going to pass judgement upon him. "I shall voice what is true and just to all, even though it will appear one-sided as there is no other whom can back up more story. I will confess that I did see Gou no Fumihiko in the streets of Kyou the night he was murdered." There were some murmurs within the court, but Tomomasa ignored them and continued on. "Those who know me will remember that I was a soldier in General Akihiro's guard. Gou no Fumihiko and I had enlisted at the same time and had been placed in the same guard. I will admit that Fumihiko and I never got on; this can be proven by still acting soldiers and others that have retired. I was ordered by General Akihiro to lead the investigation against Fumihiko. I had discovered that he was a spy from a neighbouring nation and once I got all the evidence I needed, it had been discovered that he was planing to assassinate Mikado's father whom at the time was the Emperor of Kyou. Mikado's father had become lenient at the time and only exiled Fumihiko from Kyou, but gave the warning that if he were to ever return, death would be his downfall.

"And you took it upon yourself to do such a thing?" Unwavering teal orbs focused on one of the courtiers who snidely asked him this question. The General was certain he'd been one of the one's that had ordered his arrest.

"Fumihiko and I had a confrontation in the isolated streets of Kyou. I informed him that if he didn't leave Kyou within 24 hours then I would have to arrest him. After I spoke these words, he informed me that he'd been watching my movements closely and it was then he made a verbal threat against a member of the court and shamefully, I admit, we had a bit of a scuffle. I informed him that if he laid a hand on an innocent bystander then we would be having more then words, but nothing else happened. Afterwards, we parted ways and I headed towards my destination for the evening."

"And where was your final destination Tachibana-dono?"

"That has nothing to do with this investigation." Tomomasa curtly responded. Once again there were murmurs mingling about the court room, many possibly thinking that the General was hiding something.

"I don't wish for anyone to pass judgement on the one I'm trying to protect from the court. They have nothing to do with this."

"Tomomasa," Teal orbs turned to look over at the Emperor. "It would be in your best interest to confess where you were going and where you were the night Gou no Fumihiko's body was discovered." Tomomasa remained quiet, but his teal orbs turned to see Takamichi rising from his seated position.

"Tomomasa-dono was on the way to my estate." Takamichi voiced, addressing the court once more. The courtiers' eyes, plus Mikado's were all trained on the Vice Minister now. "I had invited Tomomasa-dono to partake in the evening meal with me. On his way is when he was confronted by Fumihiko-san, though I did not know of these matters as Tomomasa-dono never reiterated what occurred." After a short spell of silence, determined golden orbs focused on the courtiers whom were certain Tomomasa was guilty in committing the crime. "As for Tomomasa-dono's whereabouts during the evening and the early hours of the morning..."

"Takamichi..." The General pressed, head shaking as he wished for the younger man not to expose himself.

"There is no way Tomomasa-dono could have murdered a soul that evening for he remained the night within my estate."

"And how do you know he did not leave? The quarters he resided in..." A court official began but was cut off by Tomomasa himself.

"I was within Takamichi's private quarters." All eyes locked on the General, several diverting their gaze to stare across the court at the fidgeting Vice Minister. Tomomasa could tell how uncomfortable Takamichi was in revealing such personal matters that did not concern any in the room. "Our personal relationship should not come into affect over passing judgement as to whether the court believes I have commit murder."

"Why would a man of such high standing commit a grotesque crime such as this?" All eyes turned once more to the young Vice Minister. "Tomomasa-dono never approves of bloodshed, however if the situation is unavoidable, to protect the previous Emperor and Mikado-sama now, to protect the people of Kyou, he will spill blood in order for those around him to survive. Tomomasa-dono may seem like a hard man to understand, but for those that know him, for those that serve beneath him, we all know he will protect anyone important to him at the cost of his own life. He's a very capable and strong man, but inside, like every other man he too feels remorse and pain. Only those that are closest to him are able to see such a vulnerable side. Only those that are important to him, those that he truly cares for can witness this. Could a man with such a gentle heart ever commit a crime as despicable as this?"

"Takamichi..." Tomomasa was stunned at how passionately the younger hachiyou was speaking about him.

"Kazoku..." Eyes trained on the soft mumble that fell from Takamichi's lips. He was standing in the middle of the court, head bowed and hands fisted at his sides. "KAZOKU!" Eyes widened at the shout that had come from the usually in control Takamichi. "That is what Tomomasa-dono is to me." The General's heart pounded heavily within his chest. "For more than 10 years now this man before you, whom you are going to pass judgement upon is the one who raised me. I who arrived in Kyou at the tender age of 12 was placed under Tomomasa-dono's care and guidance. Over the years I have witnessed his triumphs and his defeats. I have become the man I am today, a man who stands here fighting for his innocence. I, who has been at his side for all those years, would know if he did wrong. If you are to pass judgement upon him, then search your hearts honestly and sincerely for the man who kneels before you is not a criminal, he is _my_ family. In order to save him, I will do whatever means necessary. My position as Vice Minister for Civil Affairs, I will step down if asked of me."

"Takamichi!" Tomomasa shouted, but was interrupted when the shoji doors were slid noisily across. All eyes focused on Yorihisa and several of Tomomasa's guard as they entered the court without permission.

"The one who murdered Gou no Fumihiko has been found." Akanishi dragged a sobbing young man to the front of the court, the shaggy commoner crashing to his knees as he bowed on the floor before the court. "A recorded confession has been made." Akanishi spoke again, presenting paperwork to the Emperor before moving back to the criminal.

"Gou no Fumihiko passed judgement upon this man's father and falsely sentenced him to death." Yorihisa spoke. "The crime that his father had committed did not warrant death, but Fumihiko at the time had ordered it. We have witnesses who can attest to this if needs be." Murmurs arose through the court room. "This young man has been searching for Gou no Fumihiko for the past 10 years to exact revenge. He, too, had been following Tomomasa-dono's footsteps and when Fumihiko had confronted Tomomasa and the two had parted, it was then this man exacted his revenge and took Gou no Fumihiko's life in exchange for his father's."

"Is this true?" The Emperor questioned, standing from his seated position and moving towards the kneeling man. When he nodded his head, Mikado ordered for the release of Tomomasa and the court hearing was cancelled immediately.

"Take him away." Mikado commanded and the true criminal was carted off towards a holding cell and more questioning. The Emperor turned his attention to two courtiers. "I wish to speak with the both of you at once. I will have to decide upon what punishment will be set in having a fellow court official arrested under false pretences."

Everyone that was present left the court except Takamichi and Tomomasa. The General was quietly standing in the middle of the deserted court room, but his eyes dropped to his wrists when Takamichi splayed his fingers over the welts beginning to rise on his skin.

"Yokatta..." Came the soft whisper from Takamichi as he turned to smile gently up at his older companion. "I shall accompany you to your estate, so everyone there can ease their worries as you've been gone for quite sometime now." Takamichi lead the way to the exit, but stopped when Tomomasa took hold of some of the material of his outer kimono.

"Do you...really think of me as family?"

"I couldn't very well comment you were my lover now could I?" Tomomasa watched a light flush grace Takamichi's cheeks. "I'm certain that many know now, but it was all I could think of to say at the time. I felt quite desperate in wanting to prove your innocence after all." After a slight pause Takamichi softly confessed once more. "Either way, I truly do think you are my family Tomomasa."

"Hmm, Tachibana no Takamichi does have a nice ring to it."

"As does Fujiwara no Tomomasa." Takamichi instantly bit back. He was very pleased to hear the General chuckle at his response. It had been such a long time since he heard the man laugh. Just before the two of them could exit the court room, Takamichi felt Tomomasa's hand at the back of his neck and turned slightly to look back at the older courtier. It was then he was pulled into a hug. The young Vice Minister became slightly flustered but stopped moving when Tomomasa softly whispered into his ear.

"I am glad I get to hold you again."

"I too am glad Tomomasa. I was prepared to save you, to do anything I could at all costs to have you released. It may have been selfish of me, but life without Tachibana no Tomomasa, my…_kazoku_...my _lover _for life…would truly be empty."

"Takamichi…" The Vice Minister was already blushing at his confession and felt his cheeks redden even more when Tomomasa's lips caressed his own. "Arigatou…"

"Ha-Hai…"

"Shall we go?" Takamichi nodded in agreement and the two finally left the court room, neither looking behind them as the shoji's snapped closed.

"I love my new clothing by the way." Tomomasa spoke casually as they headed for the Imperial Palace gates.

"I am glad."

"Though, I am displeased they have become soiled thanks to my having been sitting on the ground for several days now." There was slight annoyance in Tomomasa's voice, he not liking the fact he was unwashed and also that the garments Takamichi had personally bought him seemed uncared for as well.

"When we arrive at our estate, we'll have Haruka-san clean them for you."

"_Our_ estate?" A fine teal eyebrow arched at Takamichi's slip of the tongue.

"Ah, I mean…" The younger man became flustered again, but as they exited the Imperial Palace grounds, Tomomasa lightly squeezed Takamichi's hand, gaining the man's attention.

"What's mine is yours…and yours is mine ne?" He winked and made Takamichi flush once more.

"Though it is at my expense, I am glad the real Tomomasa is back now."

"Hmm, that I am. It feels great to breathe fresh air and feel the sunlight on one's back as well." As the two of them made their way over a bridge, coming closer to Tomomasa's large estate, a thought passed through the General's mind. "So, while my new garments are being cleaned, what am I to do?"

"Well…" Teal turned to gold and found a gentle smile and sparkling golden orbs greeted him. "How does a nice hot bath, food and sake sound?"

"Hmm…"

"If you like, I can wash your hair and back for you?"

"Oh, please do." Tomomasa instantly responded. "And after those three things, what do we do?"

"We'll see what the night brings us shall we?"

"Promise?" Tomomasa was certain there was a hidden meaning in Takamichi's words.

"Of course!"

Without further questions, Tomomasa led the way to his estate, one hand tightly clasping Takamichi's, knowing that after all that had happened, after everything Takamichi had confessed to the court, there was no way he'd ever let go of this hand…ever.

**End.**


End file.
